User blog:EnaidiZ/The iCarly Crew's (Amateur) Psychological Analysis
yo. well, i first started writing icarly fanfiction after accidentally discovering how much depth each character had if you looked underneath the underneath (sorry, naruto fan as well). anyway, i wrote up a little analysis of each character's psychology, and thought it was pretty cool. it was called silly (yet impressive), so some of you might not see a point in reading it, but it's pretty awesome. take a look. alright, basically, the dude insulted sam. he said she acted childish (even though every other character on the show does as well), and then he said that sam shouldn't act the way she does because carly and freddie don't act that way, regardless of how she was raised. the subsequent text is what followed. Abuse (I will only describe physical and verbal abuse) can cause children to become more withdrawn about their emotions, while simultaneously making them fragile if they're reached, often causing the child to create 'barriers'. In most cases, abuse makes the child more aggressive and confrontational towards others. Death of a parent makes children tend to reach out more, looking to form connections, while simultaneously making the child become more independent. Neglect can cause a yearning for attention, often gotten by being bad, or making trouble. Non-existence, while almost identical effects to parental death, is different (parental figure not being there by choice): this can also make children independent, but it can also make them insecure about themselves; some children believe it's their fault the parental figure is gone, or that the parental figure didn't love them. Now, if you mix and match them to the iCarly crew? First off, about their parents, I'll go about it like this: Freddie's never talked about having a father, and no one on the show mentions Sam's father, or Carly's mother, potentially because they all know what happened to them, and it's easier not to bring it up. They may all be dead, but it seems more likely that Sam's father walked out, or is unknown with the rate at which the mother goes through men. Carly (Non-existence on her father's part, and death on the mother's part): she became very independent and matured quickly, acting as a mother figure for Spencer in most occasions (him often calling out for her when something bad happens to him), and for Sam and Freddie in a few occasions. Now, Carly doesn't seem outwardly insecure, and might not be, but some might consider her dating many guys a part of her insecurity. That, along with the reaching out part of absence causes her to search for connections with anyone (well, not anyone, but many people), with (if you accept the previous sentence) her insecurity, needing guys attention to feel good about herself, completes her psychological analysis. This would also explain why she never dates Freddie (with the one exception); she already get's all the attention she needs from him in excess, and only him ignoring her will make her change her views on him. Freddie (We'll go with death for this one, it would explain the mother's over protective actions): this has probably only minutely affected Freddie with the mother he has. He seems a bit eager to form connections, mainly Carly. Even Sam, way back in the first season, he seemed willing to interact with her as long as she wasn't actively torturing him, and would willingly hang around her directly after one of said 'torture sessions'. His mother killed his independence though. I don't think I need to explain that one. Sam (Abuse (while physical abuse was never mentioned, in isam's mom her mother seemed awfully quick to get into a physical fight with her daughter, doing so twice in the episode. While I have no reason to believe there was emotional, mental, or sexual abuse, there may have been a bit of verbal abuse with the ease her mother had at attacking her daughter for the screw-ups in her life (getting arrested, not being like Melanie)), Neglect, and Non-existence): Sam has become a bully, letting her frustration and aggression out on others while also using a person's response to it as a gauge of sort's to tell who is worthy to be her friend (how Sam and Carly met is an example, and potentially Freddie, how he wouldn't do anything about her bullying, but wouldn't back down). Sam very rarely show's any kind of weakness, emotional or physical, and her bullying can be considered a barrier. Nearly every time she is exposed to any sort of 'weak' emotion, excluding ikiss, aggression follows (wedgies during hugs, insults, etc.). Sam is a constant trouble maker, and has gone to juvie at least twice, with an (apparent) enormous amount of detention throughout her school years. That, along with her bullying, is basically her screaming for people to look at her. Sam might be the most independent character on the show, but it hard to tell who is more independent; her or Carly. She has also shown a few cases of insecurity (the main case I can remember right now is when Gibby turned her down for the "girls choice dance" in ispeed date; she spent the whole episode upset about it, and even went to his house to ask him again (even though she tried to cover it up by telling him he was taking her to the dance)), and she seems to have believed her mother didn't care about or love her. She even seemed very happy when her mother told her she "wasn't as bad as she could've been". Now, that's why Sam is my favorite character on the show: she is a deep character, and nothing with her is ever what it seems. Also, if you don't believe me or my psychological analysis, then I'll ask you to do this: use the effects I described, and compare them to other characters from movies, TV, books, anime/cartoons, and even real life people. There are different situations, and not every character will end up like a cookie cutter copy, but these tend to work with most people, fictional and non. now, if you enjoyed that, thought it was cool/awesome/epic, gained new insight to characters you thought you knew, or even if you just have nothing to do, check out my icarly fic (it's on my profile page thing). it's is a Creddie vs. Seddie story. the basic plot is this: the story starts in the future. carly and freddie are dating, and sam is nowhere to be found. something bad happened two years ago, something that has carly and freddie refering to sam as ''Her. ''so each chapter we see a bit of the aftermath, the world the gang currently lives in, and then we go back in time to find out what happened, back to a time when sam and freddie really enjoyed their time together, and carly first started understanding that she didn't want to lose freddie. how did everything go so wrong? what happened that was so bad that Freddie doesn't want to even visit seattle, sam has went into hiding, and carly won't even say sam's name let alone think it? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts